Forever and Ever
by Artistic Tomato
Summary: Here you lay, on the hospital bed, with your life slipping away. May I tell you a story? Some of the countless memories I shared with you, my Princess? And before you can say "Good-bye" ... Let me say, "I'll love you, forever and ever..."


**Hello there~! ... I honestly don't know if this is like Drama or Hurt/comfort so I'm putting it under drama... = w =" Anyway, here's a one-shot I wrote a few months ago. Part of it is from then and the other half is from today. So... Enjoy~! **

_Italics: Rinto and Lenka speaking in between Rinto's story telling. _

_**Bold: The sound of a heartbeat (and near the end, Rinto's thoughts).**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vocaloid. ; A ; I wish I owned a software, Rin and Len preferably. **_

_**Forever and Always**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doki...doki...<strong>_

Memories are flooding back to me.. I remember... Us.. You.. back then.. when we were so young and foolish. You always were adorable in that white sundress of yours. So innocent and pure. Remember all those adventures we had together, my dear blonde haired princess?

I laugh at the memory of you falling face first trying to catch that graceful, blue butterfly. I cry at the memory of your pet puppy dying. So many memories of us together, even then. But, the memory of us that is the strongest back then was when you cried for me...

"Ne.. don't you feel sad..?" You asked me that day.. the day my mother had passed away.

I shook my head and smiled slightly at you, trying to show that I was strong. "Well.. I guess I do.."

"Then.. why aren't you crying..?" you questioned, hiding your face in my chest as you cried.

Stroking your hair, I too cried, silently however. "Because... I don't want to look weak."

Your soft voice was muffled as you said, "You're still young though.. you don't need to worry about those kind of things.."

I had no reply to that. All I could do at that point was cry into your hair as the rain outside painted the window with tears.

_**Do...ki... Doki... **_

_"Mmm... Ne... Remember when we were little kids..? Those were fun times..." _

_"Yeah... They were..." _

_"I wish we could go back.. We were always so happy then." _

_"Yeah.." _

Remember when we were in elementary school? And we met another pair of blonde kids? I remember that day clearly. You quickly became friends with the other blonde boy, leaving me alone with his friend. I didn't realize you two were so alike until I noticed you spending a lot of time together doing the same things. He put a smile on your face often didn't he? Unlike me. Lonely and pathetic.

The blonde girl tried to befriend me. I appreciated the effort.. but.. It wasn't worth it. She should have been with others. Like the aqua-haired girl, Miku. She was bubbly and cheerful. Why the blonde haired girl always hung around with me, I never understood.

_**Doki...Dok..i **_

_"Remember when we first met those two? It was nice wasn't it? I had fun playing with them back then." _

_"Really..?"_

_"Yeah.. Len-kun was always so nice.. Rin-chan was too, wasn't she?" _

_"...I guess so.." _

..Did you know, that I felt broken when you said you liked him? Not Len. I knew you didn't like him in that manner, he was just a brother to you. It hurt me even more, knowing that you liked him for such a long time.

Did I never catch your eye? I didn't did I? I mean.. if I did, then you would've chosen me long ago, right? Oh well.. Whatever makes you happy, you know? After all, your happiness means the world to me. Who cares if I get hurt in the process? Well... I guess you would..

_**Do..ki...Do..ki..Doki...**_

_"Mm... I don't like him anymore.. He's still nice and all though."_

_"I'm kinda happy about that."_

_"Of course you would. You and Mikuo-kun weren't on good terms after that, were you?"_

_"No, we weren't. But we are now." _

_"That's good.." _

Heh. Do you remember that time in junior high? We took part in that test of courage. You were such a scaredy-cat. You clung on to me almost the entire time we walked through the forest. I remember that you got scared because I hid from you in the tress. I guess I regret that. Cause afterwards, you wouldn't talk to me the entire time while we made our way to the finish line.

But, you seem like you can't ignore me can you? As soon as we passed the finish line, you turned to me and literally glomped me. I laughed nervously as you did that. It made others think we were a couple, yet, you didn't even care about that.

"I'm just happy that's over with!" you exclaimed happily as you nuzzled my cheek.

I just stood there awkwardly hugging you back as you smiled your charming smile at me. Seeing that smile.. I couldn't help but smile back at you. The giggling girl in front of me was and always will be the princess that can't be replaced. Being by your side, that's what matters most. Until your heart stops, I'll be there for you.

_"Must you remind me of that? Jeez..." _

_"Why, yes, yes I do. Your reaction every I tell you is somewhat funny." _

_"Tch.. .you're so mean to me!" _

_"...There's a reason for that, you know."_

_"Of course I do." _

_**Doki...Do..ki**_

Hey, remember that time when we first entered high school? I do. You quickly became friends with that Luki guy, Luka-senpai's little brother. Meh. I'm not exactly embarrassed to say that I was jealous he took so much of your time away. You were often with that pink-haired guy.

Sometimes, jealousy came over me. I remember when you came to my house that stormy day, your usually bright blue eyes hazy, making it unable to read your emotions. I sat you down in my room after letting you borrow some of my smaller clothes. You looked at me, your porcelain cheeks dusted with a rosy pink. What you said next... It... scared me.

I... I didn't want you to leave me again.

_"Weren't you so... possessive then...?" _

_"Well... Only when it came to you." _

_"Rinto. You know that I'll always come back to you, no matter what." _

_"Of course, now I know that." _

_**D...oki... Ki... **_

Hurm... Are you getting bored by me reminiscing? Sorry... Anyway... I recall the time you jumped up excitedly when Luki and his girlfriend, Gakuko, came to our classroom with something in their hands. I think I saw you blush when they gave it to you while Gakuko whispered something into your ear while giggling.

I noticed you glance at me shyly before nodding at the duo as they walked back to their classroom. You tried to hide the box behind you, before walking over to your desk and laying your head down, completely ready for a nap.

_"I never thought you'd be adorable and do something cute like that."_

_"Sh-shut up!" _

_"Ahahahaha!" _

_"Hmph..." _

_**Dooooooo...ki... **_

And then it was February fourteenth. Valentine's Day, the day of love. I was shocked that you asked me to the roof top at lunch time, holding that same small, rectangle pink box Gakuko had given you a month ago.

I was completely baffled when you were bowed down, face completely red, and holding out that rectangular box to me. I expected it to be chocolate, but... It was something much, much more important...

A pair of silver rings.

_"I was surprised that you liked me for that long and that you knew I liked you too." _

_"It's not 'like', Rinto. It's called 'love'." _

_"...Yeah... It is, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah... Ehehe... Naturally." _

_**...It's faint now... **_

And... Remember... When you suddenly collapsed...? Heart failure... It's such a scary thing... I was yours... Yet... I never noticed the emotional stress that was slowly taking you over.

Your mother dying in a place crash...

Your father dying in a train accident...

All left alone... In that huge home...

Why... Why didn't I see it at school? The paler you looked as the days went by. The skinner you became. The way your eyes weren't shining anymore. And how your smiles were so forced...

Yet... Why did you keep putting up with how naive I was?

_"Well, duh... Because I love you... silly..."_

_"Mhmm..." _

_"Rinto... Don't cry, ne...? You don't want to look like a shota now, do you...?"_

_"No... I don't..." _

_**Please... Don't stop beating... **_

Here we are now... I'm telling you stories of before, when you were always so happy... You laying in the hospital bed, bags under your eyes and the steady beeping of the monitor filling the somewhat silent room... Yet... You're still smiling... Why are you always smiling...? You feel your life slipping away, don't you...? Please... Don't smile like this... Cry... I know you're holding the tears in...

"Dummy..." she mumbled, she hand resting on mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to look at her, seeing as I can't do anything to save her. The tears freely slid out from my eyelids, onto the bed she lay upon. I knew her gaze was already so far off. Unable to see things clearly.

"Rinto..." an almost inaudible whisper escaped her lips, as she reached up and stroked my cheek. "Please, don't cry... I don't like it..."

I desperately clasped her hand gently, holding it up to my face. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, scared if I talked to loud, it would break her.

"Love you..." a smile placed on her delicate features and she whispered the words that instantly sent me crying waterfalls.

"Forever and ever..." I brokenly whispered, watching her smile soften as she stared at my face, trying to cheer me up.

Leaning down, I pressed my forehead to hers, still clasping her hand the wielded our silver promise. I kept my eyes open slightly as our lips touched in a butterfly kiss, tears leaking out of the corner of both our sapphire eyes. I leaned forward, our lips making full contact. A few seconds ticked by, and I pulled away, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"Don't forget me... Okay...?" her request going quiet near the end.

I shook my head, smiling through the tears. "I'll never forget the girl who stole my heart.. Haha.." I laughed slightly at the cheesy line.

"You better not.. Or... I'll come back as an orange... and kill you... Hehe... Just kidding..." she giggled quietly at her joke, a smile still spread across her pale face. "Bye, bye... Rinto... Let's play again soon... okay...?"

I nodded, the tears blurring my vision. Then I felt it, her hand limp in my larger two. And then the sound filled my ears. The sound of a flat line.

Lenka...

An image of her pouting filled my mind. When she cried after finding out Len stole the banana out of her bag.

Lenka...

A memory of her giggling while we played with sparklers filled my thoughts. When she laughed as soon as she saw my face after riding a roller coaster.

Lenka...

Her blushing face when she confessed to me... Her widened eyes when we had our first kiss... Her sincere smile when we spent our first Christmas together as a couple.

No... No... Lenka... My dear, sweet, adorable, caring Lenka... Why...? You never did anything to deserve such an ending...

"Lenka...Lenka...Lenka..." I sobbed, over and over again, wanting her to hear me, wanting her to open her eyes and say 'It was all a joke! Don't be such a girl, Rinto. You're a dude, right?' I leaned down again and hugged her limp body tightly to mine, my sobs growing louder and louder. "Open your eyes... Don't leave me alone again... Smile... Laugh... Cry... Blush... Please..." My voice began cracking at this point. "I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything... Please... When I see you again... Just be there... Blushing or giggling, something to know I'm not imagining it..." I squeezed her in my hug again, my tears continuing to drop.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The blonde girl giggled, as I pushed the swing causing her to go higher and higher. I smiled tenderly, as her golden locks surrounded her with ever swing. She looked over my shoulder, using the heels of her shoes to stop the swing. I cocked my head to the side and found myself on the ground, the short girl on top of me.

We both laughed and I sat up, pulling her into my lap as she pressed our foreheads together. She sighed in content while closer her eyes.

"Mm... Rinto...?" she whispered, her voice sweet and innocent.

"Mmmm?" I hummed in response as she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

"Forever and ever?" the question making something click in the back of my mind.

"Yeah..." I answered, smiling brightly at her.

"I'll love you forever and ever," we said in unison, smiling while she giggled and I chuckled.

_Always together, until your heart stops..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so I wanted it to end on a happy note so... Let's just say they were reborn as Vocaloids... Whatever they are... Pitchloids...? ... I don't know. e . e" Anyway, hope you enjoyed it~! c: Review please? I'd LOVE that. x] **  
><em>


End file.
